<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marvel's Cinematic Cumiverse by koszyczek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431381">Marvel's Cinematic Cumiverse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/koszyczek/pseuds/koszyczek'>koszyczek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom Sex, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Male&amp;Female Reader, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Public Sex, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/koszyczek/pseuds/koszyczek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An assortment of short and explicit reader-insert romps with everyone from the MCU, much in lieu of my old fic 'A Thousand and One Smuts'. Tryna include female and male POV (but also fuck the binary and read whichever you prefer!) All important details/warnings in the chapter descriptions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Steve Rogers (pre-Serum) - The Drunkard Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for reading my fic! Just a friendly reminder that you don't need a AO3 Account in order to leave Kudos or a comment on a fic you liked! Always happy about suggestions and prompts here or on Twitter @khoshek.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Female POV</strong>
</p>
<p>The sound of the jukebox outside swings its way past the door. It creeps into your ears as you dig your fingers deep into the soldier’s fragile shoulders. Your thumb’s hooked around his suspenders for support as you mutter “Fuck,” into your own hand covering your mouth. “You’re really good at that, you know that, right?”</p>
<p>He only looks up at you, puppy eyed, bulging out of his small frame. A tear falls to the side of his cheek and it makes your knees buckle, cunt pushed into his face, muffling his “Thank you.”</p>
<p>One of his hands wraps around your thigh, nails scratching your skin for support. The other is under your blouse, wet fingers hovering on your nipple between pain and pleasure. It’s the soldier’s tongue, the way he licks inside, and around; the way he sucks and devours your cunt that makes you leak. He groans, his face stuffed into your crotch, hungry. Not a selfish bone in that skinny body of his, the little soldier takes charge even on the front line of hedonism. It doesn’t take long for you to come the first time, fingers jammed between your teeth to at least feign secrecy.</p>
<p>People come in and out of the bathroom, betrayed each time by the rise and fall of music from outside. Someone even rattles your door but you yelp out “Occupied”, as the soldier – Steve? you think that’s how he was introduced by his friend - as Steve pushes a finger inside, flicking his tongue against your clit. A man of few words, he makes you come again.</p>
<p>“I need you to come, too.”</p>
<p>He’s unimpressed, or maybe too engaged. However, you grab him by the hair and yank his head back. There’s a flash of hurt across his face, his slick lips bruised red. You repeat: “I need you to come, too. And that’s an <em>order</em>.”</p>
<p>At that, he melts, shoulders going slack. “Yes, ma’am.”</p>
<p>Frantically, he fiddles with the buttons on his pants and pulls out his lent. With his face wedged between your thighs again, he doesn’t last. When he unloads, he comes into his hand but it’s too much and most of it trickles onto the grimy floor. “I need to clean that up.”</p>
<p>“No you don’t, silly,” you chuckle, pulling up your underwear. “You need to buy me a drink and then we go dance.”</p>
<p>This time, he does not hesitate: “Yes, ma’am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Male POV</strong>
</p>
<p>The sound of the jukebox outside swings its way past the door. It creeps into your ears as you dig your fingers deep into the soldier’s fragile shoulders. Your thumb’s hooked around his suspenders for support as you mutter “Fuck,” into your own hand covering your mouth. “You’re really good at that, you know that, right?”</p>
<p>He only looks up at you, puppy eyed, bulging out of his small frame. A tear falls to the side of his cheek and it makes your knees, inadvertently thrusting deeper down his throat as he chokes out a “Thank you” around your length.</p>
<p>One of his hands wraps around your thigh, nails scratching your skin for support. The other is under your shirt, wet fingers hovering on your nipple between pain and pleasure. It’s the soldier’s tongue, the way he licks inside, and around; the way he sucks and devours your cock that makes you leak. He groans, his throat tightening as he swallows your precome, hungry. Not a selfish bone in that skinny body of his, the little soldier takes charge even on the front line of hedonism. It doesn’t take long for you to come the first time, fingers jammed between your teeth to at least feign secrecy.</p>
<p>People come in and out of the bathroom, betrayed each time by the rise and fall of music from outside. Someone even rattles your door but you yelp out “Occupied”, as the soldier – Steve? you think that’s how he was introduced by his friend - as Steve turns you around and licks the sensitive skin around your hole, making your half-hard dick hard again. A man of few words, he makes you come again with his face pressed between your cheeks.</p>
<p>“I need you to come, too.”</p>
<p>He’s unimpressed, or maybe too engaged. However, you turn around and grab him by chin, squeezing hard. There’s a flash of hurt across his face, his lips bruised red. You repeat: “I need you to come, too. And that’s an <em>order</em>.”</p>
<p>At that, he melts, shoulders going slack. “Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>Frantically, he fiddles with the buttons on his pants and pulls out his length. With his face wedged between your thighs again, balls slick with sweat and come, he doesn’t last. When he unloads, he comes into his hand but it’s too much and most of it trickles onto the grimy floor. “I need to clean that up.”</p>
<p>“No you don’t, silly,” you chuckle, pulling up your pants. “You need to buy me a drink and then we go dance.”</p>
<p>This time, he does not hesitate: “Yes, sir.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thor - Asgardian Bathhouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thor invites you into his private chambers - footjob, worship</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>GENDER NOT SPECIFIED</strong>
</p><p>Your back loosens up against the warmth of the stones, as it spreads through your shoulder blades and creeps down your spine. You are engulfed by water and a feint lilac smell that occupies your nostrils. All Asgardian bathhouses are a heavenly treat but it’s not every day that Thor invites you to his private chambers, “As a reward for a fair fight, won.”</p><p>Where only moments ago his arm was wrapped around your throat, it’s now splayed across the edge of the pool, toying with the hairs on yours. The two of you are close, despite the pool’s grandeur. Eyes closed, you let your other senses lead the way, focused on Thor’s proximity. Your breath in sync, the circling motion of his thumb over the sensitive skin on the inside of your elbow. It’s your leg that you move first, daring to rest it on the God’s strong thigh, healing from your knife's cuts. The heel of your foot softly grazes against his length swaying in the water, a fact that makes him shift slightly.</p><p>Not a word passes between you two, but Thor spreads himself invitingly. You apply more pressure against his bulging cock, now trapped under the arch of your foot. Carefully, you twirl your toes over the God’s cock head, feel his entire dick respond. Now one of his hands dives deep to grab your ankle and hold your foot in place as he lazily ruts against it.</p><p>When you move for better support, Thor takes control over your other leg, bringing it out of the water up to his face. During the fight he barely escaped contact by rolling to the side. Here, he pulls you closer to kiss the hardened skin on your heel before licking across your sole. It’s vile and makes you dizzy, as Thor places the toes on your foot into his mouth to suck. More so, the sounds that come out convince you to step down harder, until Thor growls into you.</p><p>Like in the ring, he’s pinned down and at your mercy, growing desperate. Without a word, he holds your feet tight, his cock stuck between as he thrusts into you, eyes locked with yours.</p><p>After he spills his seed into the pool, he makes sure to clean whatever’s left of him on your body, “As a reward, for a fair fight, won.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading my fic! Just a friendly reminder that you don't need a AO3 Account in order to leave Kudos or a comment on a fic you liked! Always happy about suggestions and prompts here or on Twitter @khoshek. Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>